le pire des enfer : c'est la terre
by lady voldemort2
Summary: Tom Jeduosr n'a pas toujours était respecté, loin de là. Quand il était plus jeune il était maltraité : mis en esclavage, battue et même vio... SLASH
1. retour à l'orphelinat

Bonjour !! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic, même si ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde. 

Auteur : Lady Voldemort

Disclamer : Les personnages, lieux, et autre élément qui vont paraîtront familier ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, auteur talentueuse et respecté.

Pairing : Tom Jedusor et … (vous verrez). Je ne vais pas faire de Draco/Lucius en fait. J'ai eu une meilleure idée.

Rated : R, slash, lemon, incest (non consentant donc viol). Et sûrement un peu de sang.

Nombre de chapitre : Je ne sais pas encore très bien mais sûrement 3 ou 4. 

Tom Jedusor, élève de Poudlard depuis un an, était assis dans un des compartiments du train qui le ramènerait chez lui… enfin dans l'orphelinat où il passerait son été n'ayant pas le droit de restait à Poudlard. Tom détestait plus que tout cet endroit qu'il considérait plus comme un enfer que comme une maison. Pour lui c'était Poudlard sa maison, il n'y avait pas d'ami et y était seul mais c'était chez lui, il se sentait bien là-bas.

Le train s'arrêta et les élèves commencèrent à descendre du train pour rejoindre leur parent. Tom lui s'empara de ses bagages en prenant bien son temps pour s'imprégnait le plus possible des sensations qu'il ressentait en présence de magie, avant de devoir restait enfermé pendant 2 mois avec ces crétins de moldu. Il les détestait, Tom trouvait les moldu primitif et sans intérêt mais sa mère étant morte, il était obligé d'allé à l'orphelinat. Quant à son père il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était devenu, Tom le croyait mort. Pourquoi l'aurait-il abandonné sinon ?

Tom traînait toujours ses bagages entre les sorciers pour se dirigeait vers le portail qui le ramènerait vers le monde moldu. Une foi arrivait devant "la porte" il prit une grande respiration et la traversa. Il repéra tout de suite l'assistant du directeur de l'orphelinat et se dirigea vers lui. C'était un homme de grande taille, très costaud et proportionné, la plus part des enfants avait peur de lui et il n'avait pas de mal à se faire obéir. L'hombre n'eu qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour que Tom se sente trembler.

- Tu es en retard !

- Désolé monsieur. Répondit d'une voix timide Tom.

L'assistant tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la voiture qui les remmènerait vers l'orphelinat. Tom avait toujours été d'une nature timide et ne savait pas se défendre, tout le monde disait qu'il n'avait aucune personnalité et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien dans sa vie. Et bien sur Tom étant très jeune avait finit par le croire et à l'age de 12 ans il n'attendait déjà plus rien de la vie. Il n'avait aucun projet, aucune passion, aucun but.

Pendant tout le voyage Tom garda la tête baisser et les mains sur ses genoux à ruminer ses sombres pensées. L'assistant, lui, avait le regard fixé sur la route et ne faisait pas attention à Tom. Mais après un moment, peut être parce qu'il trouvait le silence trop oppressant ou tout simplement parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu Tom sous la main pour se défouler, il commença à parler :

- C'était bien dans ta nouvelle école ?

L'assistant n'était pas au courant de la véritable nature de Tom et donc de son école. Tom répondit sachant que le sujet allait déraper un moment ou un autre. Même si les conversations avec lui étaient toujours très amicales au début, il se débrouillait toujours pour amenait la discutions sur des sujets qui faisait mal.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Tu es un bon élève ?

- Je me débrouille.

- Tu t'es fait de nouveau ami ?

Tom avait toujours était incapable de mentir, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire. Les gens savaient toujours quand il mentait, et cet homme détestait par-dessus tout qu'on ne lui dise pas la vérité. Donc Tom se décida à lui dire :

- Non.

L'assistant eu un rire moqueur avant de répondre :

- C'est étrange ça ne m'étonne pas ! Tu es bien trop renfermé sur toi-même pour te faire des amis ! Tu as quelque chose qui fait fuir les gens Jedusor, une partie de toi tellement mystérieuse et sombre que les gens ne veule pas t'approcher.

Il avait toujours détestait tous les enfants de l'orphelinat, Tom se demandait souvent comment il avait finit par travaillait dans un orphelinat. Mais l'homme avait une dent contre Tom en particulier, il le trouvait très étrange (et à raison !) Et il s'était mis dans la tête que c'était une créature du diable ou même Satan lui-même. C'est pourquoi il essayait de lui rendre la vie le plus dur possible. Il avait trouvé un sujet sensible avec le quelle il pourrait faire souffrir Tom et allait en profité, c'était certain.

- On est arrivé ! 

Tom poussa un soupir de soulagement : M. Potter ne pourrait pas le torturait plus longtemps.


	2. J'ai tellement mal !

Nouveau chapitre !!! Il est beaucoup plus long que l'autre et plus sanglant aussi, donc si vous n'aimez pas voir les gens souffrir ne lisez la dernière scène, juste les deux dernière phrase sont importante.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite ne vous déplaira pas.

Auteur : Lady Voldemort

Disclamer : Les personnages, lieux, et autre élément qui vont paraîtront familier ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, auteur talentueuse et respecté.

Pairing : Tom Jedusor et … (vous verrez). Je ne vais pas faire de Draco/Lucius en fait. J'ai eu une meilleure idée.

Rated : R, slash, lemon, incest (non consentant donc viol). Et sûrement un peu de sang.

Nombre de chapitre : Je ne sais pas encore très bien, j'avait dis 3 ou 4 mais ça sera peut être plus. 

Tom était dans le salon de son manoir familiale, blottit dans les bras de sa mère pendant que son père lui racontait la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontré et comment ils était tombé amoureux. Il en était au moment où il découvrait que sa femme était une sorcière quand :

- Allez debout ! c'est plus l'heure de dormir ! Il est 7 heures ! Il faut que tu ailles au cuisine !

Tom grogna et remonta le morceau de tissu, épais comme un mouchoir en papier et tout déchiré, qui lui servait de couverture sur sa tête. Il était prêt à se rendormir lorsque qu'il reçut un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit suffoquer. Il ouvrit les yeux et dut faire face à la réalité : il était à l'orphelinat et M. Potter venait le réveillait pour qu'il aille faire ses tâches ménagère.

- Apparemment ton école t'as pas arranger ! dit Mr Potter, aurait-tu oublié le fonctionnement de l'orphelinat ! Aujourd'hui c'est à toi d'être au cuisine ! Je t'y attend dans 5 mn, si tu n'y ai pas gare à toi !

Et il sortit de la pseudo chambre en claquant la porte. Tom se leva en vitesse pour se dépêchait et commença à s'habillait. La pièce où il dormait, était en fait la réserve de nourriture de tout l'orphelinat, il y avait dormit toute sa vie et y été habitué. 

Une foi habillait, il courut dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat pour ne pas risquait d'être en retard. L'assistant lui avait promit un correction si il n'arrivait pas à temps et il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu. En fait il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait : il allait l'insulter, l'injurier, le frapper et le torturer. Tom était bien plaçait pour le savoir : il était certainement l'enfant qui avait reçu le plus de coup. La seul raison pour laquelle M. Potter arrêtait de frappait était quand on le supplié, il aimait par-dessus tout lorsque sa victime admettait son infériorité. Et après ça il y avait deux possibilité : soit il stoppait… soit il frappait encore plus fort.

Un foi arrivait devant les portes des cuisines, il s'arrêta quelques seconde pour reprendre son souffle et se préparait à passait une matinée à faire face à M. Potter qui le surveillerait pendant qu'il ferait la cuisine. Une foi qu'il se sentit prêt il poussa les portes et se retrouva fasse à l'assistant qui affichait un grand sourire : ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…

- Ca fait 10 mn que je t'attend. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Dit l'homme de sa voix doucereuse.

Tom pâlit quand il vit l'homme s'approchait de lui. Il se retourna pour s'enfuire par la porte, mais il n'avait jamais était d'une nature rapide et Potter fut plus rapide que lui : il claqua la porte et la ferma à double tour. Il projeta Tom contre le mur avec une violence rare et lui envoya un crochet du droit qui l'assomma presque. Tout le long de la scène il avait gardé un grand sourire :

- Allons Tom tu sais bien que tu n'en réchappera pas, et puis tu l'as méritait cette punition, n'est-ce pas ? 

Tom n'osait pas le regardait dans les yeux, il gardait a tête baisser, et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir les larmes qui menaçait de la submergeait à cause de la douleur qui se diffusait à l'endroit où le poing était rentrée en contacte avec sa peau.

- Réponds ! Cria l'assistant avant de lui envoyait un coup de genou dans l'entre jambe, n'est-ce pas que tu l'as méritait cette punitions.

La vision de Tom était brouillé par les larmes qui inondait maintenant son visage. La seul chose qui le maintenant encore debout était les deux mains puissante qui faisait pression sur ses épaules. Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas il était bon pour avoir plusieurs fracture, il rassembla donc ses force et articula un faible :

-Oui, monsieur. 

- Bien ! Très bien ! Je peux continuer alors.

Même sans voir son visage, Tom aurait pu deviné qu'il souriait mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il recevait un coup de poing dans le ventre et s'écroulait sur le sol. Il entendit le bruit de pas qui s'éloigne et eut l'idée folle que s'était peut être fini. Mais ses espérance partir bien vite en fumée quand il vit Potter revenir avec une grande poêle d'au moins 40 cm de diamètre, il la vit se lever dans les airs pour se rabattre quelque instant plus tard dans ses côtes, il avait fermé les yeux au moment du chocs et n'avait pus retenir le cri de douleur qui avait franchit ses lèvres. Le 2ème coups ne fut pas moins fort, ainsi que le 3ème et tout ce qui suivirent. Tom était sur le point de perdre connaissance, son corps entier était meurtri mais aussi son cœur qui poussait des cri de désespoir et de peur. Il voulait que l'homme arrête, qu'il arrête de s'acharnait sur lui, qu'il arrête de le battre… que tout s'arrête. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, même s'il y avait un risque qu'il continu encore plus violemment il rassembla ses dernière force et murmura :

- S'il vous plait : arrêtez… j'vous en pris.

Potter avait relevé son engins de torture pour le rabattre encore et encore, mais il arrêta son geste. Il s'agenouilla prêt de Tom et lui dit :

- C'était si dur ? D'accepter ce qu'était ta place, d'admettre que tu es inférieur à la plus petite vermine qui existe sur cette Terre, et que la seul chose honorable que tu pourras faire de ta vie sera de supplié tes supérieur, tous les habitants de ce monde ? 

Potter se releva et sortit des cuisines en laissant Tom Jedusor seul et sans connaissance, il s'était évanouit après avoir entendu les paroles qui hantait depuis son plus jeune âge ses cauchemars. 


	3. l'Homme

Désolé pour l'énorme retard. Mais j'ai une excuse : j'ai eu des problème de santé qui m'on empêché d'écrire comme je l'aurais voulut. Donc un an après avoir publié cette fic me revoilà ^^

Auteur : Lady Voldemort

Disclamer : Les personnages, lieux, et autre élément qui vont paraîtront familier ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, auteur talentueuse et respecté.

Pairing : Tom Jedusor et … (vous verrez). Je ne vais pas faire de Draco/Lucius en fait. J'ai eu une meilleure idée.

Rated : R, slash, lemon, incest (non consentant donc viol). Et sûrement un peu de sang.

Nombre de chapitre : Je pense qu'il y en aura 4. 

_- C'était si dur ? D'accepter ce qu'était ta place, d'admettre que tu es inférieur à la plus petite vermine qui existe sur cette Terre, et que la seul chose honorable que tu pourras faire de ta vie sera de supplié tes supérieur, tous les habitants de ce monde ? _

_Potter se releva et sortit des cuisines en laissant Tom Jedusor seul et sans connaissance, il s'était évanouit après avoir entendu les paroles qui hantait depuis son plus jeune âge ses cauchemars._

Tom mis plusieurs jours à se remettre du traitement infligé par Mr Potter, il devait avoir plusieurs côte de cassé et probablement un os du bras gauche. Et pour couronne le tout il tomba malade.

Mr Potter refusait de le soigner, mais en même temps il n'aurait pas du être surpris. Un jour en plein hiver il avait attrapé une violente grippe, il avait l'impression que tout un chantier de construction tenait place dans sa tête et que ses muscle était devenu des élastique sur lesquelles il devait tiré très fort, jusqu'à l'insupportable, pour pouvoir marcher. Mr Potter l'avait malgré tout obligé à faire ses tâches ménagères jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient sur le sol. 

Si une grippe n'avait pas empêché l'assistant du directeur à lui faire faire ses tâches ménagères ce n'était pas une petite fièvre qui l'arrêterait. Même si la fièvre n'était pas si petite que ça.

Heureusement qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il pouvait compter sur la magie qu'il avait dans le sang pour le guérir. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas non plus récupérer toute ses capacité en un seul jour mais il serait sur pieds bien plus vite que le moldu moyen. 

- Jedusor !!  Va nettoyer les porcelaines qui sont dans les couloirs.

Il n'entendit la voix que de très loin et faillit même ne pas se lever. Déjà la fièvre le rendait lointain, mais quand il était dans son lit il aimait se crée des monde. Des univers dans lesquelles le monde était parfait, il n'y avait pas d'orphelinat pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas d'orphelin. Personne n'utilisé les plus faible comme souffre douleur… bref à l'âge de 12 ans Tom s'était déjà inventé un monde utopique dans lequel il aimait se perdre.

Mais le problème avec cette technique pour oublier ses malheurs était que le retour à la réalité était difficile, douloureux même. Plus d'une fois il ne s'était pas lever et avait subit le courroux de Mr Potter.

Alors pour ne pas passer encore une autre semaine au lit à attendre que ses os se ressoudent, Tom se leva en vitesse et mit les loques qui lui servait de vêtement sur le dos.  

Arrivé dans ledit couloir, Tom commença sa besogne. Mais très vite il se rendit compte qu'il rencontrerais des difficult :  sa fièvre faisait trembler ses mains et l'empêchait de bien faire son travail. 

Et ce qui devait arriver se produisit : Ses main tremblait si violement qu'il laissa échapper une assiette.

Tom se mordit la langue de désespoir : si jamais Potter l'apprenait il était foutu. Alors qu'il commençait à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine pour les cacher quelque part, il entendit quelqu'un arriver. 

Owen Thomson.

Il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé et un sourire méchant étendit ses lèvres.

- Toi, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

- Thomson attend !

Mais le garçon commençait déjà à courir pour le dénoncer. 

- Attend je te dis ! Viens l !

 Mais le garçon n'était pas décidé à s'arrêter. Alors Tom, qui avait continué à lui courir après, ne trouva qu'une chose à faire pour ne pas se faire trahir : il sauta sur Thomson. 

Habituellement Tom ne se battait pas, il ne se battait jamais parce qu'il pensait qu'il était faible pour ce genre de chose… et pas que pour ça d'ailleurs. Mais là c'était un cas de force majeur. 

Ils passèrent plusieurs secondes à essayer de faire contre poids pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Mais ce fut Tom qui finit par réussir à avoir la position dominante. Il en fut lui-même surpris : il avait toujours était nul en rapport de force. 

Thomson commençait déjà sourire d'un air moqueur : probablement pour lui lancer un réplique cinglante et blessante comme les garçon de l'orphelinat avait l'habitude de le faire subir à Tom. Mais dés que Thomson croisa le regard de tom le sourire qui débutait sur ses lèvres disparut et fut remplacé par une grimace de peur.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne raconteras cette histoire à Potter… Tu m'as bien compris ?

Il y avait quelque chose de réellement effrayant dans la voix de Tom à cet instant, jamais on n'avait vu Tom aussi intimidant. Et en plus de sa voix si menaçante Thomson crut déceler une lueur de rouge dans les yeux de tom.

- O… Oui.

Une fois qu'il fut sur que Owen ne dirait rien, Tom commença à s'éloigner. Mais à peine eut-il atteint le hall d'entrer qu'il entendit la voix de Potter l'appeler. Certain que Thomson l'avait vendu il commença à trembler de tous ses membres. 

Mais quand il vit finalement l'assistant arriver il remarqua qu'il discutait avec un homme à l'aspect très riche qui le regardait avec un visage impassible. 

- Tom, viens ici j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Il l'appelait Tom et il avait pris une voix douce et chaude, ça voulait dire que la personne qui était avec lui était très importante probablement une personne qui allait donner de l'argent à l'orphelinat ou quelqu'un qui voulait adopter… mais ce n'était sûrement pas ça : personne n'adopter jamais.

- Tom je te présente Mr Jedusor : ton père.


End file.
